This invention relates to a device and an associated method for reducing the incidence and severity of dermal conditions such as bedsores and anoxic pressure necrosis of the scalp.
Anoxic pressure necrosis of the scalp is a condition that occurs particularly upon extended surgery and basically results in a bald spot on the patient's head. During surgery, the patient's head usually remains fixed in one position on a table surface. The weight of the head places such pressure on the portion of the scalp in contact with the table surface that the blood supply is cut off, thereby causing the death of skin cells and hair follicles. Although an operating room assisant could periodically manipulate the patient's head to vary the pressure on the back of the head, this procedure is not viewed to be especially useful for several obvious reasons.
Bedsores are painful and possibly dangerous pressure ulcers resulting from continuous lying in a single position on a bed or other support surface. This affliction is particularly common among the patients in nursing homes and hospitals. Although the condition may be reduced by manual moving of the patients, this solution represents a considerable drain on the time and energy of attendants who are in short supply. Other solutions include beds which rock, thereby moving the patients automatically. To introduce such beds throughout a hospital or nursing home would entail a considerable expense, more than many institutions would be willing to undertake.